The Arrangement
by BeautifulBestseller
Summary: Harvey punishes Mike when he screws up. Don't like spanking, don't read. No slash.
1. What did you just say to me?

_MIKE: Why don't we subpoena the bank records? How many banks can there be?_  
><em>HARVEY: Place is like Switzerland on steroids. We'll never see those records.<em>  
><em>MIKE: So what the hell do you want from me, then?<em>  
><em>HARVEY: What did you just say to me?<em>  
><em>MIKE: I once suggested that we hack Harvard's records to cover my ass, and you laughed at me. And now it turns out that you were wrong, and it's about to cost me my career.<em>  
><em>HARVEY: Where are you going?<em>  
><em>MIKE: You told me to fix my case. Why don't you fix yours?<em>

Mike was breathing heavily as he left Harvey's office, every instinct within him screaming to turn back and apologise. The words _what did you just say to me _were ringing in his ears, along with the steely look in the man's dark eyes. He was screwed and he knew it. But he was stressed. Just like that, everything he had worked for and began to want could be taken away. He was finally on his way up out of the gutter, finally making something of himself, and now he was about to lose it all because someone has discovered his secret. And all Harvey cared about was his damn case.

_MIKE: She bought me two tickets to Greece_  
><em>RACHEL: Not interested.<em>  
><em>MIKE: We leave Tuesday.<em>

As Mike and Rachel passed through the doors, Mike noticed Harvey standing on the other side and froze. He didn't know where they stood – obviously he'd come running back to Harvey with a solution and managed to solve both of their cases at once and remove the problem of Lola potentially telling people he was a fraud. In his mind, everything was good. But he knew that Harvey probably hadn't forgotten the disagreement, even if he had been pleased with him for the victory.

"Mike."

"I'll…see you," Rachel said softly, putting a hand on Mike's arm before heading in the direction of her office.

"Everything good?" Mike asked, his stomach flipping slightly. "The money…"

"Has been returned to Lucille," Harvey nodded, smiling. "Couldn't have done it without you, Mike."

"Or Lewis…" Mike muttered. "Who'd have thought I'd ever say that?"

"There are, in fact, many things I wouldn't have expected you to say," Harvey said, raising his eyebrows at Mike.

"Uh…I…yeah…I mean I…" Mike flailed. He could feel himself going red under the stern gaze.

"Have you had dinner?" Harvey interrupted, leaning against the wall.

"No," Mike said. "No time for eating today."

"Well, you're having dinner at mine then," Harvey said with a cool shrug. "Get your bag."

"Um…" Mike floundered, realizing the implications of that. Harvey's place. When he'd screwed up. Never a good idea. "Well…actually…I kind of have plans…I'm going to…"

"Don't lie to me as well, Mike," Harvey warned, his tone suddenly far sharper than it had been before. "Get your bag."

"It was just a joke," Mike muttered with a nervous laugh before hurrying back to his cubicle to get his bag.

Mike sat next to Harvey, nervously chewing on his lip.

"What about my bike?" he said. "Maybe I should…"

"Shut up Mike," Harvey told him. "We'll take you in tomorrow. Stop trying to make excuses."

"But…I mean…Harvey. I didn't really do anything wrong."

He didn't believe it himself and it sounded seriously lame. Harvey fixed him with a death stare in return.

"Mike," he said slowly. "You blew up on me. I was asking for your help-"

"I gave you my help!" Mike interrupted.

"Yes, you gave me your help when _you'd _had time to cool off and change your mind," Harvey snapped. "I can't have it like that. I need you to do the work when I need it, not when you're in the mood to do it. Work is not about personal problems. You knew that Jessica had given me limited time to solve the case and you left it to the last minute to help."

"I was worried about-"

"I know you were worried," Harvey interrupted, holding his hand up. "But I told you that Lola wasn't going to tell on you. I knew that. I knew Lola when she was a kid, remember? You should have trusted me, but you didn't. You let your worry and your anger get in the way and then you refused to help me, even though, Mike, that's your _job_. However you feel about me, whatever I may have done to hurt or upset you, it is _your job _to do what I tell you when I tell you."

Mike didn't say anything. He didn't really have an argument to that. Instead he swallowed past the lump in his throat and stared out of the window. He felt guilty, damn it. Harvey had done so much for him when he never needed to. He'd taken such a risk for him and he repaid him by yelling at him and telling him to sort out his own case before storming out of his office.

"Mike."

Mike didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Harvey sighed and gently put his hand under the kid's chin, turning his head so they had eye contact.

"Mike, I get it," Harvey said. "You're just kid. You were worried and upset and didn't know how to deal with it. But that's why I'm your mentor. You never had this kind of guidance when you were growing up, you know, and so you need it now. And I'm damn sure you're going to get it. You could be brilliant, Mike, but you let your emotions get in the way. You're holding yourself back and let me tell you something, it's going to stop."

"I'm sorry, Harvey," Mike said. "I knew the minute I'd left your office that I'd screwed up. I was just…worried."

"I know but I told you not to be," Harvey said. "And if I'm not worried, you shouldn't be. Because if your secret comes out, I'm going down too. So if I'm not worried why the hell should you be?"

"I didn't think of that," Mike admitted.

"Well that's the whole point," Harvey said wryly. "You never think."

The conversation was cut short as they arrived outside Harvey's apartment block. Mike felt like a doomed man on his way to have his head chopped off. They didn't speak in the life on the way up and Mike chewed nervously on his lip. He wondered why he hadn't just ran home earlier. Still, he had a feeling if he made Harvey wait to punish him, he wouldn't like the consequences.

He thought back to how it had all started. He'd been sure that his good relationship with his boss was over the second he'd told him to get out of his office. He couldn't believe that after everything Harvey had done for him, he'd screwed up by getting high. Really, Mike reasoned, nothing else would have removed his guilt in such an effective way.

_Mike knew he was in some kind of danger that day from the steel in Harvey's eyes when he told him to get out. When the man came to get him at the end of the day, he knew something was up. Especially when Harvey had dragged him into a disabled toilet and locked the door._

_"Harvey, what the hell?"_

_Harvey didn't answer his question really, other than to shove him over the counter and smack his ass. Mike protested, but found himself unable to move from his position. To this day he didn't know why._

_"Tell me you don't need this," Harvey had snapped. "Tell me you don't need boundaries."_

_"I-"_

_"You're a child locked in an adult's body," Harvey continued, smacking him again. "You have no self control. You have no sense of self awareness. You do things without thinking about the consequences. Tell me you don't need this."_

_But Mike had been unable to tell him he didn't need it. That was the start of The Arrangement. Mike knew it wasn't conventional and other people would find it weird, but it helped him. He screwed up, Harvey kicked his ass. It hurt like hell but it stopped him from making stupid choices sometimes. He was making less stupid mistakes week by week. _

_Back in the present, Harvey had to grab Mike's elbow and guide him into his apartment as the kid seemed rooted to the floor. _

_"Do you want to eat before or after?" he asked. _

_"I…well...before," Mike said with a shrug. He knew that he wouldn't be able to eat because of the anticipation and anyway dinner with Harvey before punishment would be tense. It would be better after. Harvey was always overly nice to him after. _

"Right then," Harvey nodded, shrugging off his jacket and sitting down on the sofa. He unbuttoned his right sleeve and started rolling it up. "Take your belt off and come here."

"I….No!" Mike panicked. "No! Harvey! This isn't bad enough for the belt!"

Harvey fixed him with a firm stare.

"I know that, Mike," he said. "This is what I mean about you not trusting me and not listening to me. I want you to take your belt off because if you don't I won't be able to get to your ass. Not because I was going to use it."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed," the older man said with an eye roll. "Now come here, I'm hungry."

"Well if you don't spank me you can eat sooner…"

"Mike." 

"Har-"

Mike stopped himself halfway through his sarcastic reply. The look Harvey gave him was nothing short of frightening. Sighing, he shuffled over to the man, taking his belt off as he went.

"Thankyou," Harvey said, his tone faintly sarcastic. "Down."

Mike swallowed his pride and pushed his trousers down before lying across his mentor's lap. Harvey wasted no time in pulling his boxers down too and landing a slap to his butt. Mike reached for the cushion, burying his face in it to try and muffle any noises of discomfort.

Harvey ignored this, allowing it, and started a steady rhythm of hard slaps. He was a harsh spanker, smacking hard and often, constantly moving so that Mike never got a second of reprieve. For Mike, it was a struggle between his pride and the pain. He hated knowing he'd screwed up and he hated the embarrassment of having his bare ass smacked by his boss. Equally, he hated the pain. Because Harvey liked to make sure he got his point across.

After five minutes of intensely sharp smacks, Mike's whole ass was burning. Unable to stop himself, he bucked at a particularly hard slap, and attempted to wriggle his way off Harvey's lap.

Harvey reacted by raising his hand high and slapping the top of Mike's thigh, hard.

"Fuck!" Mike yelped, unable to contain himself. The skin on his thighs was thinner and the slaps hurt more.

"Stay still then," Harvey said curtly.

"But _Harvey _it hurts," Mike informed him, his voice argumentative.

"No way Sherlock," Harvey muttered, pulling Mike back onto his lap properly. He smacked him again. "Tell me what this is for. If you get it right, we're nearly done."

"Well…OW!"

"Well?"

"I can't think if you're hitting me," Mike muttered, earning him another slap.

"I know that's not true," Harvey said. "You're the most intelligent kid I've ever met."

"Okay, ow…um…" Mike floundered, screwing his eyes up. Each slap was now stinging in an indescribable way and his ass was _warm. _He could feel the heat. "Okay…ow…because I told you to sort out your own case…when it's my job to do what you…ow…tell me. And…um…I shouldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of work. Although you should remember that I did actually help you and it resulted in the case being solv-OWWW!"

"Less of the lip, kid," Harvey lectured. "If you'd done what I asked when I asked, it would have all been resolved much sooner, no?"

"Yes," Mike muttered.

"Good," Harvey said. He reached down and pulled Mike's underwear up and gently pushed his off his lap. Mike stood up, pulling his trousers back up. He tried his best not to wince.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Harvey asked, standing up.

"Pizza," Mike answered.

"BBQ?"

"What kind of question is that?" Mike chuckled. He was always amazed how easy it was with Harvey to go from being spanked to talking about things like dinner.

"I have chocolate cake in the fridge," Harvey said as he reached for the pizza menu. Rubbing his ass slightly, Mike knew he was forgiven.


	2. The Break in

_MIKE: Do I really need to pay you back?_  
><em>HARVEY: Let's start with an explanation.<em>  
><em>MIKE: You said I needed to find evidence, so I went to find some.<em>  
><em>HARVEY: By breaking into another law firm?<em>  
><em>MIKE: Is that really worse than paying off a security guard?<em>  
><em>HARVEY: Okay, first of all, I didn't pay him off. Second of all, if I hadn't paid him off, you'd be in jail right now.<em>  
><em>MIKE: You think I might be right about Stan.<em>  
><em>HARVEY: No, I never said you were wrong. I said we needed evidence.<em>

_MIKE: Do I really have to pay you back?_  
><em>HARVEY: Every penny.<em>  
>MIKE: <em>Wait a minute. How much was in that envelope?<em>

_"_How much was in that envelope?" Mike asked as Harvey got in the car next to him and slammed the door.

"The office?" Ray asked from the front, rolling the partition down.

"Yes, please," Harvey said. "Partition up, today, Ray."

Ray nodded and pressed a button that slid the screen up.

"We never have the partition up," Mike remarked with a yawn. He was rather tired from spending the night in the other law firm. Harvey turned to look at him and Mike wondered why he looked so…pissed. Oops.

"I'm protecting your modesty," Harvey said sardonically. "It doesn't matter how much is in the envelope. I don't want you to pay me back physically, I want you to pay me back my learning how _not to be a complete no brained idiot!"_

"That…that's slightly harsh," Mike stuttered, noting the steel in Harvey's voice.

"Slightly harsh?" Harvey repeated in disbelief. "I woke up at 5.30 this morning because you called me to tell me that you were being held captive at another law firm. I turn up to help you and find out that you are there because you _broke in _to look for evidence. That's a criminal offence, Mike! That could not only destroy the case, but invalidate me because you represent me, and put you in jail!"

"Uh…" Mike could feel himself blushing. Why _had _he thought it was a good idea? It was probably something to do with the triple vodkas he'd been drinking to feel more chilled out at the Harvard meet and mingle. The more awkward he was, the more obvious it was that he didn't belong there.

"Seriously, Mike," Harvey said slowly. "What the _fuck _were you thinking?"

Mike blinked, his mind scrambling ferociously. Had Harvey ever sworn at him before? He didn't think he had. So, stupidly, given his precarious position, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's not very professional to swear at me…" he muttered.

"Pro…pro…_professional?_" Harvey managed to articulate, suddenly angrier than he thought he'd ever been with the kid. "You _broke into another law firm and I'm the unprofessional one?!"_

"I…uh…I never said _I _was professional I just…"

"Okay, Mike, stop digging," Harvey said. "We've only got ten minutes or so before we get back to the office so let's get this over with."

"Get…what…over with?" Mike frowned.

"Your punishment," Harvey said in a tone that suggested it was obvious. "Come on. Over my lap."

"Harvey…we're in the _car,_" Mike protested.

"No way…" Harvey said, rolling his eyes. "Now please."

"I…what?" Mike spluttered.

"Surely you knew you were going to be punished for this debacle? Surely the whole time you were waiting for me, you knew what the consequence would be?" Harvey asked in a measured tone.

"Well…obviously I knew…but…I just thought…later!" Mike said. "Not...in the car!"

"I don't see why we should wait," Harvey shrugged. "Maybe making you work all day with a sore ass will make you think twice next time."

"Harvey please," Mike whined. "Ray will hear…"

"No he won't," Harvey argued. "When I ask him to put the partition up, he puts music on because he knows it's private."

"But…"

Harvey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Either we do it here," he said slowly. "Or I do it in my office. My office with all the glass."

"You wouldn't," Mike said.

"Wouldn't I, Mike?" the man said. "It wouldn't be embarrassing for me. Just you."

"Harvey…the windows…"

"Mike, you know they're tinted," the man said, heaving a sigh.

"There's no room for me," Mike whined.

"You have five seconds to get over my lap or I'm taking the belt to you," Harvey warned casually. That was all it took for Mike to remove his seatbelt with a huff and move over towards his mentor. Harvey had only used the belt on him once – after he got high like Lewis told him to – but it was enough to persuade him he never wanted that again.

Frowning, he tried to work out the logistics of going over someone's lap in the back of a car. Harvey tried not to laugh at the look on his face and moved into the middle, pausing to unbuckle Mike's belt before tugging him gently down over his lap.

"This is ridiculous," Mike muttered, his face squished into the leather seat.

"I agree," Harvey said as he yanked Mike's trousers down, swiftly followed by his boxers. "It is ridiculous that I have to punish my associate for breaking into another law firm. As a grown man, I would honestly expect you to know better."

With that, he landed a harsh slap to Mike's ass, making the boy whine slightly.

"That was _hard_," Mike told him, his voice muffled by the seat.

"Yes well I have less time than usual," Harvey said slapping him in the same place just as hard. "And I need to make an impression."

"Yeah but it's not fair to start that har-OW!"

"Don't tell me what's not fair," Harvey snapped, beginning to slap Mike with a steady rhythm, covering his whole ass with sharp smacks, pleased when each one left a pink mark. "What's not fair is you telling me I need to come and pick you up because you _broke the law._"

"Ah…ow…Har_vey…_"

Harvey ignored him, putting his spare hand on his back, to hold him down. He told himself it was to hold him down, but actually it was an act of comfort because he knew he was being harder than usual on the kid.

Mike was discovering that there was very little wiggle room in the back of the car and had to hold himself steady after nearly knocking himself out on the door. Harvey's hand _stung_ like hell. In no time at all, he'd somehow manage to make Mike's ass feel like it was literally on fire.

"I don't _ever _want you to do something so reckless again," Harvey lectured, raising his hand higher than before and dealing out some harsh smacks to the kid's upper thighs, making him yelp and kick his legs.

"Noooo I won't…" Mike whined. "I woooon't I'll be good foreeeeever I promise…"

"Forever?" Harvey snorted, not slowing down his pace at all. "Somehow, Mike, I doubt that."

His palm was really starting to sting from the hard swats he was delivering to Mike's ass so he finished up by pushing harder with his hand to hold in place before smacking him ten times in the middle of his ass, as hard as he could. Mike gave up trying to speak coherently at that point and just let out a high pitched whining noise.

Glancing out the window, Harvey noted that they were about three minutes from the firm.

"S'alright kid," he muttered as Mike lay over his lap trying to regain his breath. He righted his clothing and helped him sit up, feeling satisfied at Mike's wince when he sat back on his ass. To give him his due, Harvey mused, the kid was very good at not crying.

"That was mean," Mike muttered as he shuffled with his clothes, trying to neaten himself up. Harvey gave him _the look_. Mike just pouted at him.

"Right, we're here," Harvey said. "I want you to try and find a _legal _way to get those records okay?"

"Sure," Mike nodded.

"Good, come find me as soon as you've done it," Harvey told him. "Oh and Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"If you _ever_, and I mean _ever, _break into another law firm to obtain evidence again, what just happened here _will _happen in my office, clear?"

Mike wasn't so sure it was an empty threat. He spent the day doing the work standing up because when he sat down, it ached. There was only one awkward moment when Louis asked to talk to him in his office and he sat down, forgetting for an instance and yelped. Louis looked alarmed.

"Is…everything okay Mike?"

"Yeah, fine," Mike muttered. "I…fell off my bike yesterday. Serious bruises."

When he told Harvey about it, Harvey laughed.

"It's not funny," Mike told him. "He looked…creepy."

"He is creepy," Harvey chortled. "And he's probably imagining what your bruised ass looks like right _now_. Imagine how he'd react if he knew that not only have I seen that, I was the cause."

"It's not bruised," Mike told him. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Flatter…"

"Didn't even hurt," Mike continued. He knew he could push Harvey like this because he'd recognized in the past that Harvey tended to give him a two day grace period after a punishment, self-consciously or not. He was nicer to him. "You smack like a girl."

"Okay, Mikey," Harvey said, nodding at him sarcastically. "I'll bear that in mind next time."

"What makes you think they'll be a next time?" Mike asked.

"There's always a next time with you."


End file.
